Possessed
by OrangeCatz
Summary: Sequel to Am I Really this Evil? A week has passed, and Vanellope decides that Turbo is finally ready to become part of the game. But what she doesn't know is while she was programming him in, the cords she used for his code once belonged to a now-deleted racer. Now that racer is out for revenge...and she'll do it through Turbo.
1. Chapter 1: Some things change

**Hello! It's that awesome cat on the internet, Emilee! :D**

**Now, one person who reviewed the last chapter of**** Am I really this Evil? ****suggested making a sequel. I thought it a good idea. **

**After all, the Twins **_**did**_** say to Turbo to 'continue his journey', remember? I should know…**

…**BECAUSE I WROTE IT! XDXDXDXDXD**

**Ahem…**

**Okay, onto installment **_**numero dos**_**!**

It was dark and cold in the arcade game of Sugar Rush. Up on a candy-coated hill, sat a lone gray-skinned racer, wearing a white and red bodysuit and a helmet of matching color schemes. Chocolate milk rain poured down from the sky, matching his crestfallen mood. Tears streamed from his yellow cat-like eyes just as the rain did. He uttered a few words:

"Jet…Set…where are you…?"

~x~

"Wake up. Wake up! Wake up, stupid!"

Turbo's eyes shot open to the sound of the high-pitched voice and he sat up, visibly shaken. He turned his head and looked up the arm that was gripping his shoulder until he was staring into the annoyed-looking hazel eyes of the President of Sugar Rush.

"Turbo, what the heck happened in that head of yours last night!?" asked Vanellope von Schweetz in an annoyed voice, "You were crying so much in your sleep that I thought someone was showing you a horror movie!"

Turbo blinked at her before replying confusedly, "I was doing _what_, now?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "You were crying, dude," she repeated, "Not to mention you were whispering 'Jet' and 'Set' a lot. Man, that was annoying!"

Turbo quickly felt his face to make sure; yep, she was right. He _had_ been crying. He flushed with embarrassment. Turbo remembered Vanellope saying that he'd said Jet and Set; the names of his dead brothers, the Turbotime Twins. He immediately understood why he had been crying in his sleep; for the past week, Turbo hadn't seen a sign of his brothers' ghosts ever since after he'd passed out due to the beating he'd taken prior. He had begun to believe that they'd abandoned him.

Turbo facepalmed and winced; he hadn't even told anyone, including Vanellope, that his brothers weren't entirely dead.

"Yeah…" Turbo said sheepishly, "Vanellope, can I tell you something really quick?"

Vanellope simply shrugged. "Sure, I guess," she said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

Turbo took a breath before beginning. "You know my brothers, the Turbotime Twins?" he asked Vanellope, "The two dudes with the blue suits that look like me?"

The young girl shrugged but nodded. "Yeah," she said, "Aren't they dead, though?" She suddenly snapped with realization. "Oh, so that was why you were crying, isn't it?" she exclaimed, "You were missing your brothers, weren't you? You big softie."

Turbo glared at her. "Not quite, and that wasn't funny," he growled, "The thing is, Vanellope, that…they aren't completely, um, gone. I've seen their ghosts."

Vanellope blinked at Turbo before bursting out laughing. "Oh, sweet mother of monkey milk, that's good, dude!" she giggled, "Hate to burst your gray-toned bubble, but game characters don't have ghosts. You're gonna have to dream on, Turbo."

Turbo huffed. "Don't you ever let me finish?" he asked sarcastically before saying to the kid, "Well, my brothers _d_o _have ghosts._ You've heard of a rift, right? Well, the Twins had one. And that's how they're ghosts."

Vanellope puffed her cheeks out and stared at the floor. "Well, that still doesn't tell me why you were crying in your sleep," she said.

Turbo held up two fingers. "Two words:" he said, "Sleep and visions. You wanna know how exactly I survived the mountain? It was Jet and Set who'd saved me. And since then, I'd been seeing them in dreams. Ever since you dubbed me a hero in front of the entire population of this game, I never saw them once!" The racer crossed his arms and pouted. "It felt like they had abandoned me," he whispered, "Like they were done with me."

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Turbo," she chuckled, yet there was a hint of sympathy in her voice, "Your brothers couldn't have abandoned you. Not after you practically killed yourself to save us all from the…" Vanellope suddenly shuddered, "Ulch, the _Queen."_

Turbo didn't even have to think twice. He could tell that the kid President's endeavor with the Queen of the Cy-bugs had left her in a cold sweat. Turbo could imagine that Vanellope could still feel the gruesome woman's cold pincers on her arms.

Vanellope clicked her tongue as she hopped off the bed. "Alright, enough of all this sad stuff," she said indignantly, "You watching the Random Roster Race later today?"

Turbo grinned and tussled her raven hair. "You kidding?" he asked, chuckling, "Wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm still watching from the balcony, though."

Vanellope giggled. "I don't know about you, Sourpuss," she said cheekily, "but I gotta go practice so I can whoop those other guys' rumps during the race!"

~x~

Later that day, Turbo stood on the balcony near the racetrack, along with his batch of friends, also known as the rest of the Core Four. He stared down at the racers while they paid their racing fees. He silently cheered on every single one of them, especially when the announcer shouted "Vanellope von Schweetz!" Then Turbo noticed a teal-haired girl with a light blue outfit pay her fee, and he beamed at the shy little girl as her name got called out:

"Sticky Wipplesnit!"

Once her name was called, little Sticky turned her head up at where Turbo was standing and shyly waved. Turbo waved back; ever since he'd saved the recolor back in the Cy-bug Queen's invasion, the gray racer shared a special bond with the teal-headed girl. What Turbo liked about Sticky was that she was adorably shy and timid, and due to her shyness she strayed a bit further away from her fellow racers, including her 'cousins', Minty and Torvald. This only made Turbo's bond with Sticky feel even stronger.

Once the last racer leapt into her cart, the countdown began:

"3…2…1…_GO!", _and the racers sped off.

"You certainly look like you're enjoying being here, Turbo," said Fix-it Felix, kindly placing his hand on the racer's shoulder. Turbo's cheeks flushed a candy pink with the admiration.

Wreck-it Ralph nodded in agreement. "Yup," he said, "Did Vanellope give you some kind of kindness shot, or something?"

Felix suddenly turned a shade of green and punched the wrecker. "Ralph, please don't talk about the _needles…_" he gulped, shuddering. This made Turbo laugh; pretty much everyone knew of Felix's phobia of shots and needles. **(A/N: can someone please tell me what the name of that phobia is in the reviews, please?)**

Turbo scratched the back of his helmet, still blushing. "Well, I guess the little twerp grew on me," he admitted, "Vanellope is actually pretty sweet once I got to know her."

Sergeant Calhoun nodded. "The kid _does_ have that effect on people," she said, "You really are lucky she didn't kill you on the spot, Whitey-tightey."

Turbo chuckled and turned his head back to the race on the Jumbotron. Crumbelina Di Caramello and Gloyd Orangeboar had spun out, while Vanellope was fighting Snowanna Rainbeau for first place. Turbo then let his eyes wander down the board…

…and saw Sticky's kart spinning off the track.

**Oooh, suspense after the first chapter! Well, I've pretty much got nothing to say except don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is she alright?

Turbo's first instinct was panic; it was enough to make him jump off the balcony, like a mad person.

"Turbo!" he heard Felix shriek, "What on earth are you doing!?" But Turbo ignored him as he rushed off to the castle. There was something he needed there.

Once arriving, the gray racer frantically looked around for it. "_Where is it, where is it!?" _he thought, panicked until he spotted it: the old King Candy cart that he drove in when he was in power. Turbo leapt into the car without hesitating and drove out of the castle and onto the track before anyone could ask any questions.

Turbo drove as fast as he could, but alas, he still had to go through the many obstacles of the course, even though it was an emergency. What came first were the dreaded Gumball Machines. One of the towering machines spewed a huge pink gumball, right on Turbo's tail. The gray racer sighed, "You must be kidding…" Swerving to one side, the pink candy ball barely missed Turbo, and he sighed with relief as he continued on his way.

~x~

"What's he doing!?" Felix yelled as he watched Turbo on the Jumbotron, dumbfounded at Turbo's swift actions. "Why'd he suddenly jump off like that into the race!?" Both Ralph and Calhoun shook their heads, for they had no clue whatsoever.

That is until Ralph let his eyes wander up the board and saw Sticky's icon spinning out.

"He must want to help Sticky!" the wrecker said in realization. When his two friends looked at him confusedly, he pointed at the icon of the teal-haired girl, who was off of the track.

Calhoun blinked in realization. "Oh," she said, "That must be why he panicked and ran off into the race like a hungry cat chasing a swift rat."

Ralph raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Huh?" Felix merely told him it was an inside joke; he forgot that his metaphorical brother couldn't quite grasp his wife's odd way of speaking.

"Well," said Felix, "He's certainly determined, I'll give him that."

Ralph grimaced as he looked at the board again. "Yup," he said in a panicked voice, "But that determination might kill him since he's headed right for the _Rainbow Road!"_

~x~

Sure enough, Turbo had managed to avoid the giant cupcakes part of the track (even though he had accidentally knocked Taffyta Muttonfudge off the track in the process. He _had_ called "Sorry!" down to the screaming racer as she fell off, but he was still on a mission) and was now cruising on the Rainbow Road.

As his kart began to roll on the spectra-colored candy road, Turbo felt his blood run cold; this was the track where he'd tried to murder Vanellope, and in turn got eaten by a cy-bug. A chill ran up his spine as he relived the horrid memory. "_No," _Turbo vigorously shook himself and slapped his own cheek for good measure, "_Focus, Turbo. You have to see if Sticky's alright. Now's not the time to dwell on past things!"_

But, as Ralph had predicted, Turbo's determined attitude turned to fear and panic as his kart dropped with the rainbow track. His screaming ricocheted off the walls as he continuously went up and down the track, twisting and turning as well. Finally, Turbo couldn't take it as he took one last sharp turn and he hid his face in his hands. That was actually the very last part of the Rainbow Road, and Turbo sighed with relief and hurried on his way.

After two more minutes of driving, Turbo's heart broke as he saw her; Sticky Wipplesnit, kart and all, buried under multiple large lollipops on the side of the track. Biting his lip in anxiety, Turbo slowly drove over to the girl's kart. He hopped out of his own and quickly made his way over to the recolor.

"Sticky!" Turbo called, "Are you okay?" Apon hearing his voice, Sticky poked her head out and looked at Turbo gratefully.

"Turbo," Sticky sighed, "Thanks so much for coming, but I'm alright, really."

As Turbo pulled Sticky out of the mess of broken candy, a dreading thought came to mind. "You didn't open that wound up again, did you!?" he asked worriedly. Turbo glanced at the recolor's side; he sighed with relief when he saw no traces of blood. He only saw a stitched piece of fabric that covered the evidence of how the two met.

Back when Turbo had (mistakenly) brought the cy-bugs back to Sugar Rush, Sticky had sought a safe haven in the Bakery, until it came down courtesy of the ugly bugs. One piece of the rubble had wounded Sticky's side pretty badly, making her lose blood by the minute. If it hadn't been for Turbo at the time, the adorable little girl would have died (even though she _would_ have regenerated anyway, but Turbo had been too traumatized to realize that).

Turbo hugged Sticky with relief. "I'm just full-on glad you're okay," he sighed. At first Sticky tensed at the gesture, and then melted into the embrace. **(Me: These two have absolutely no romantic relationship whatsoever, you got that!?) **

Before long, Turbo heard the screeching of tires nearby. Letting go of Sticky, he looked up and saw every Sugar Rush racer pulling up to see what had occurred. Vanellope hopped out of her kart and pulled off her radiant-magenta goggles, revealing the astonishment in her hazel eyes.

"Geez, Turbo," she finally said, "You are an idiot, but I never thought you'd be stupid enough to run onto the track to see if Sticky was alright!"

Apon hearing this, all the other racers looked at each other and whispered amongst them. "He seriously did that?" Turbo heard Adorabeezle Winterpop mutter to her recolor, Nougetsia Brumblestain. He also heard Swizzle Malarkey whisper to Minty Zaki, "He went out onto the track to do that?" and heard Minty reply, "I know, right? Maybe were all kinda wrong about him."

"Wait a minute," said Vanellope suddenly, "What exactly made Sticky spin out anyway?" Silence followed.

That is, until Torvald Batterbutter raised her hand slowly and squeaked out, "Um, Vanellope?" The recolor then motioned toward a very sulky looking Candlehead.

Vanellope facepalmed. "Oh, for cryin' out loud," she sighed, sounding exasperated as well as annoyed, "Candlehead set off the Cherry Bombs again, didn't she?" Torvald merely nodded as Candlehead guiltily slunk back into the crowd.

Sticky piped up, "Um, sorry for saying, but I don't think we should be blaming Candlehead. All that really matters to me is that Turbo got worried and wanted to see if I was alright." Turbo thought he could hear Minty Zaki mutter darkly "Wimp.", and Torvald reacted by slapping her.

Soon after all that awkwardness was over, the other racers began thanking and praising Turbo for his actions. Turbo kept smiling and saying it wasn't a big deal, but he also kept drinking in their compliments with pride.

As the gray racer walked away with his crowd of racers, Vanellope watched from a distance, as an idea popped into her head.

"_Maybe it's time…" _she thought with a smile, "_Just maybe…"_

**Does anyone else consider this a bit of a cliffhanger?**

**Anywho, this chapter was so fun to write! I just had a lot of fun coming up with the things Turbo has to go through on the track in order to see if Sticky was alright. And she was!**

**Please R&R, my precious fans! The real story is about to begin!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	3. Chapter 3: Time to go to Work

"Turbo?" Vanellope called, stepping into the room, "Can I talk to y-?"

But the girl was cut off by a sight she never thought she'd see: her roommate, sweeping the floor, a most beautiful sound coming from his throat. That's right; Turbo was _singing._ Vanellope stood there, unable to believe how good he was.

Turbo jumped as Vanellope said in awe, "Wow, dude. You're amazing!" The gray racer held out the broom he was holding like a weapon in surprise. Once he realized it was just Vanellope, his shoulders relaxed again.

"Oh hi, Vanny," he said, wiping his brow, "I thought you were someone else." Then Turbo's eyes widened as he backtracked to when she'd come into the room. "Wait…" he said uncertainly, "You didn't hear me singing, did you?"

Vanellope gave him a look that said _what!? _"Are you kidding me?" she laughed, punching Turbo's shoulder, "You're incredible!"

Turbo's cheeks flushed a candy pink and he smiled. "Heh; I do like to sing," he admitted, turning his attention back to his broom, "I did it all the time back in the day, but the Twins would always tell me to, how do you say? Oh yeah; shut up." Vanellope giggled.

"Now, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"When you came in, you wanted to talk t-"

"Oh yeah. C'mon, let's sit down for a second."

As Turbo abandoned his broom and sat down next to the kid, he couldn't help but notice how business-like Vanellope sounded. He figured whatever she wanted to tell him, it was serious.

Vanellope let out a huge sigh before facing Turbo.

"I think it's time you were part of a game again."

Turbo must have fainted, because the last thing he saw after that was darkness.

~x~

Only a few minutes passed before something cold and wet splashed Turbo all over, making him sputter and sit up. He coughed and looked at Vanellope, who had an annoyed look on her face and was holding a bucket.

"If I say it again, will you _not_ faint this time!?" she growled.

Turbo simply stood up, still stuttering over what she'd said. "You want me…t-to…" he sputtered, his yellow eyes shining, "_You want to program me in!?"_

Vanellope rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I will if you don't faint this time!"

Turbo let out a happy squee and bounced around, unleashing his inner 'fangirl'. Vanellope sighed; this was almost his exact same reaction to racing with her about a week ago. The kid president slowly walked through the door, leaving her friend to let out his excitement.

Sticky Wipplesnit clapped her hands and ran up next to the president. "Thanks so much for doing this for him," she squeaked, "He truly deserves it."

Vanellope laughed and pretended to examine her nails. "Well," she said, "I _did _consider the idea a few days ago, but after his reaction to you spinning out, I think we could use a guy like him on the track."

Before either of them could say more, however, a chill ran down Vanellope's spine as she heard an unmistakable _CRASH, _followed by the scream of Turbo. Vanellope and Sticky ran back into the room to find a Turbo-shaped hole in the wall **(Omg, see what I did there!? XD**). Sticky turned to Vanellope. "What was that?" she asked.

The kid president facepalmed. "He fangirl-ed too hard…"

~x~

Later that night, Vanellope opened her eye just a crack, and sure enough, Turbo was in a deep sleep. She smiled; time to go to work.

Crawling out of her bed, Vanellope quickly rushed to a smaller bed in the corner, where a small green ball lay snoring. Vanellope whipped the blanket off of her advisor. "Sour Bill," she whispered, making sure Turbo couldn't hear, "Get up. It's time to go."

A soft moan of disappointment rose from Bill as he leapt out of his bed. "Oh yes," he said in his usual monotone, "We're programming in Turbo, are we not?"

"Yup," replied Vanellope as she grabbed a licorice rope, "After this, we'll have an entire new racer added to our roster!" With that, the girl rushed silently into the back hallway, Sour Bill following close behind.

Punching in the now-changed code password, Vanellope called for Sour Bill to tie the rope around her waist. Before heading in, however, she quickly grabbed a box near her and held it tight. Sour Bill looked at it in confusion. "Erm, President?" he asked uncertainly, "What's that?"

"A box with a bunch of unused cords and wires I found," Vanellope replied, "Figured I need 'em for ol' Turby's code." Sucking in a huge breath, box still in hand; she set off into the mass of codes.

Vanellope honestly couldn't believe that she was actually in the heart of Sugar Rush, where everyone's state of being was kept. She realized that this was the place where Turbo had tried to completely delete her, but only ended up dethroning her and completely fritzing out her codes. But with how friendly the gray racer had been to her for about a week and a half now, Vanellope now found it hard to believe that that lovable teddy bear had once been a jealous villain.

Vanellope scanned the place until she came across Turbo's code; no bigger than any of the others', a bright shade of pink, with the words 'King Candy' still emblazoned on it. _"I'm just gonna have to fix that," _thought Vanellope, swimming towards the code.

Tapping on the code, Vanellope programmed in a new name for Turbo; it had to be candy-themed, so Vanellope decided on 'Turbonic Peppermint'. (It fitted his color scheme, so why not?) Once the naming was done, Vanellope reached into her box and pulled out multiple matching brown cords. Hovering below Turbo's code, the girl plugged in the cords, saving some for the top of his code and doing the opposite end. Finally, Vanellope swam up to the console battery and with a heave, plugged in all the brown wires that were now part of Turbo's code. Vanellope wiped her hands in satisfaction; her work _here, _was done.

Vanellope tugged on the licorice rope, causing Sour Bill to pull her back. She listened as Turbo's code sparked to life; what she didn't catch, though, was the sound of an evil feminine laugh emanating from the code…

**OH. MY. GOD.**

**I'M. SO (X10000000). SORRY. I. NEVER. UPDATED. SOONER.**

**Seriously guys, I feel so bad for leaving you hanging! *sad face :(* I've just got back from this Girl Scout Camp thingie, along with trips to places my parents forced me to, not to mention my dad got a new router which made things worse. But, I hope this little chapter makes up for it! Who was that who laughed? Find out next time! Ourevwha!**

**~Emilee the Cat**

**P.S; Be sure to check out my new Sticky Wipplesnit oneshot! It's so sweet, you **_**will**_** be in tears!**


	4. Chapter 4: Something Gone Wrong?

"Turbonic _Peppermint?" _asked Turbo disbelievingly the next day, "That's the best you could do? Seriously?"

Vanellope giggled. "Well, it matched your color scheme!" she said with a shrug.

Turbo rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He knew he shouldn't really complain; his self-proclaimed sister had done all this for him. If it hadn't been for her, Turbo's ridiculous name might not be on the board right now.

Vanellope punched Turbo on the shoulder. "Welp," she said, motioning towards his cart, "Time to get going. Your first Roster Race is waiting!"

~x~

Turbo breathed in deep as he rested his hands on his candy cane-striped steering wheel; oh yeah, he was ready all right!

_3…2…1…GO! _And they were all off.

Turbo started out going pretty smooth; he managed to get in fourth place in just the first thirty seconds. Turbo laughed. _"Heh, this'll be so easy!" _he chuckled mentally. However, things began to get a bit iffy when Turbo heard someone behind him get a power-up.

Hearing a whistling sound behind him, Turbo facepalmed. "Oh, you've got to be kiddi-…" The Sweet Seekers smashed into his cart before he even had a chance to finish his sentence.

As he spun out, Turbo could hear the mocking voice of Taffyta Muttonfudge: "Ha ha! That's payback for yesterday, Turban boy!" All Turbo could do was sit there and wonder where the heck she'd got _that_ one from.

Driving back onto the track, Turbo realized just how far behind he was. He growled in his throat as he tried to catch up. But that was when the extraordinary happened.

Suddenly, Turbo couldn't control his body anymore. To his horror and surprise, he started driving _off_ the track, into the cotton candy bushes. The candy floss stuck all over Turbo's bodysuit, as well as his cart. In a normal crash, Turbo would have said "Well, that's just _great…"_ or something else sarcastic, but right now, all he could say was:

"What the heck was _that!?"_

Before long, Turbo heard the announcer's commanding voice, signifying that the Random Roster Race had ended. Turbo snorted in disappointment. "Wow," he muttered, pulling a glob of candy floss off his suit, "That was really embarrassing…" But he knew it really wasn't his fault; it was the fault of whatever made his body quit functioning properly.

"Turbo?" The gray racer turned his head to see Vanellope pulling up, taking off her goggles and looking at him confusedly. "What happened out there, dude?" asked Vanellope, raising an eyebrow.

Turbo winced as he pulled himself out of the cotton candy bush. "Sorry, Vanellope," he sighed, "It's just…well, I'm not entirely sure. My body just completely stopped functioning, like someone else was controlling me."

Vanellope put a finger to her chin. "Well, you might want to check that out for yourself," she said, "Right now, I've gotta go try to explain that to everyone else." As the girl walked off, Turbo sighed, though still confused.

_~That night~_

Vanellope turned to Turbo as she crawled into her bed. "Still haven't figured out what happened?" she asked.

Turbo shook his head as he got under his own covers. "Nope," he admitted with a yawn, "Maybe my codes aren't quite used to being programmed yet. I'll figure it out in the morning. 'Night, Vanellope." The girl replied with a goodnight and they both submerged themselves into their dreamlands. Only Turbo's wasn't exactly pleasant.

Turbo opened his eyes again due to the sound of a voice; he found himself in what appeared to be…well, a black limbo. He could feel a floor beneath his feet, but that was about it. The voice from earlier? He could still hear it. Here was the twist: it sounded _feminine._

"Hello?" called Turbo, "Who's there?" Not long after, he heard a voice that made chills go down his spine.

"What? _You _are the one I'm supposed to share a body with?"

Suddenly, Turbo felt a stinging sensation on his brain, and he noticed a black mist emanate from his mouth. The mist stopped right in front of him, and started to materialize into something. No wait, scratch that; it was materializing into some_one._

It was a girl, about the same size as the Sugar Rush racers. She had rather frizzy and long jet-black hair, with a red stripe parting the middle. Her eyes were an icy blue, and her attire consisted of a scarlet red jacket over a black shirt with what appeared to be a Twizzler on it, along with tattered denim shorts with a red licorice belt and brown combat boots. She had her icy stare fixed on Turbo in a scowl. In truth, she kind of intimidated Turbo.

With a nervous smile, Turbo gulped. "Erm…h-hi…" he stuttered, "W-Who…are you?"

The girl simply sniffed. "What would it matter to you, buster?" she growled, but answered his question anyway, "But fine. The name's Licorice. Twistia Licorice."

Turbo tried his best to keep a level head. "Okay then, er, Twistia," he said, "I'm, uh-"

"Oh, I know who _you_ are," Twistia spat, "Turbonic Peppermint, are you not?" Turbo opened his mouth to say something else, but the licorice girl cut him off again. "Oh wait, that's right," she scoffed, "You're the precious Princess' little pet, aren't you? Just got programmed in, didja? Don't let that brat get your hopes up; she's just like the rest of them." Twistia's voice dropped to a bitter whisper, "Decided to use my wires for this freak, did she? I'll show her now that I'm alive again…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Turbo, putting out his hands, "What do you mean 'again'?"

Twistia glared at him. "Didn't your Princess tell you?" she snarled bitterly, "I _was_ one of the best racers in Sugar Rush's early years, before they decided to delete me from the game. But I wouldn't put it past those jerks to completely forget about me. They were only jealous of me. They couldn't have lived up to my stats, so they decided to completely get rid of me!"

Turbo backtracked; Twistia said that Vanellope used her wires for him…slowly, Turbo began to realize what was going on. "Vanellope used your wires for my codes…" he said aloud, "You were controlling me during the race!"

Twistia looked back at him, suddenly looking interested. "I controlled you?" she asked, then smiled mischievously as an evil thought buzzed in her head. She walked up to Turbo and pressed her hand to his mouth. "You'd best keep me a secret, you hear, Peppers?" she whispered.

Turbo pushed her hand away. "Erm, it's Turbo, actually," he said.

Twistia merely gave him that creepy smile again. "See ya, Turby…"

**Intense, ain't it?**

**So yup, here's an OC (and ultimately the villain of this fic), Twistia Licorice!**

**I'd like to cut the chatter now, guys…I'm so tired…bye…**

**~You know who I am…**


	5. Chapter 5: Mindfull Conversations

**Quick tidbit before I begin this chapter: you might want to play the song "Bad Apple: English Version" from TouTou while reading this. I just think the dialogue in the song fits how Twistia is technically 'inside' of Turbo.**

Vanellope opened her eyes to the welcoming sunlight that was streaming through the window. "Man," she yawned to Turbo, who was still lying in his bed, "I don't know about you, but I slept like a chocolate log. How about you?"

Turbo moaned in reply. The truth was, right after Twistia had disappeared, he'd woken up, then refused to go back to sleep for fear of seeing the creepy girl again. But now Turbo wished he hadn't.

Turbo sat up and rubbed his face. He looked at Vanellope, who was in front of a mirror nearby and was fixing her Twizzler scrunchie into her hair. Seeing the Twizzler made a chill go down Turbo's spine; it reminded him of Twistia all too well.

Vanellope set her jaw and looked at Turbo. "Yeah…" she admitted, "I gotta head off to the roster. You fine here on your own?"

Turbo snorted. "Vanny, do you realize who you're talking to?" he asked playfully.

Vanellope chuckled. "Okay, then. See ya later." With a click of the door, she was gone.

Turbo gulped as he crawled out of his bed. He tried to assess the predicament he was in; apparently, a deleted racer named Twistia Licorice was sharing his body because Vanellope had used her cords for his code, and she could somehow control his actions. Yup; this sounded just too weird.

"_You think it's weird, but it's the truth."_

Turbo held up his fists in defense. "Who said that?" he said hurriedly.

He heard an annoyed scoff. _"It's me, you moron."_

"Twistia?" asked Turbo, "But- oh, never mind. Listen you, quit messing with my mind! I need it to concentrate!"

"_Psh, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" _he heard Twistia scoff. He didn't know for sure, but Turbo could tell she was rolling her eyes. _"You seem to fail to grasp the fact that I'm a part of you now. I am you, and you are me, Comprende?"_

"I can't live with you in my brain!" Turbo yelled, "Fine, I can live with you _you,_ but just don't mess up my brain, kay-kay?"

Turbo heard Twistia evilly laugh. _"Oh, you will see~"_

"Why you little-"

"Mr. Turbo?"

The gray racer turned his head to see Sour Bill standing in the doorway, an extremely puzzled look on his face. "Are you talking to yourself?" the green ball asked warily.

Turbo heard a smacking sound, and he guessed that Twistia had facepalmed. _"Only you can hear me, you idiot," _she growled.

Turbo cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, Sour Bill," he replied, "Carry on…whatever you were doing." Sour Bill merely shrugged as he walked away.

"_You just wait, Turby. I'm always here. Don't you forget that."_

"I'm ignoring you."

**OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD.**

**WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO SHOOOOORT!?**

**Yeah, I never posted a chapter earlier due to freaking WRITER'S BLOCK! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

**Anyway, I decided this was all I could do for now. Still review, though!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	6. Chapter 6: Taken Over

"Aw yeah!" Vanellope chuckled, rubbing her sleeve against the golden trophy she held in her hands, "Turby's gonna love how I did! That kid even broke my record!"

As the kid president stepped into the castle, she began saying, "Hey, Turbo! Guess wha-?" But then she stopped. Because Turbo was nowhere to be seen.

"Turbo?" she called out, putting her trophy down, "C'mon dude, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

"Don't take another step."

Vanellope turned her head just in time to see a figure step out of the shadows. It was Turbo. Only he didn't look very cheerful to see the child; his face was set in a hard scowl.

"Turbo, why'd you hide like that?" asked Vanellope, completely ignoring his un-amused expression.

Turbo's mouth then curled into an evil-looking grin and he coldly laughed. "Well, it's certainly been a while, _Princess," _he cackled, "Do you really think I'd just idly sit by as you and the rest of those cretins won _my _races?"

Vanellope looked at him confusedly; this didn't sound like him at all. "Dude, you know extremely well that I'm a president," she said matter-of-factly, "so what's up with the princess gimmick?"

Turbo actually looked a bit surprised to hear this, but his look of bewilderment was soon replaced by another evil smirk and chuckle. "It appears that you have changed things up since I was gone," he said, leaning against the wall, "But they will change again once I'm done with you."

Vanellope blinked a few times before saying, "Er, Turbo? Are you feeling alright? You're not usually so…edgy."

Once she said his name, Turbo actually looked down at himself as if to study his body. "Ah," he said in realization, looking back at Vanellope and smiling evilly, "I forgot that I'm using your precious Turbonic Peppermint's body to be able to speak with you. So it's very obvious you wouldn't remember me, the one _you _deleted out of your disgusting vain." At this point, Vanellope could actually see a hint of blue in Turbo's yellow eyes. Not to mention a trace of feminine in his voice…

"Who are you…" said Vanellope gravelly, taking two steps back, "Where's the real Turbo? Who are you?" Without even waiting for an answer, Turbo suddenly let out a cry and leapt at Vanellope, who let out a squeal of surprise. The racer who used to be Turbo cackled in Vanellope's face.

"Does the name Twistia Licorice ring a bell, to you?"

~Ten minutes earlier~

A few moments after Turbo finished his mental argument with Twistia, the evil racer began to spread her mind through Turbo's. At first, it had been just a tiny spark, but as Twistia began burrowing deeper into Turbo's subconscious, his entire body was wracked with pain. As Turbo continued to screech in pain, Twistia continued to take over his mind. Before either of them knew it, Twistia had fully taken over the racer's body. The deleted sugar girl let out a cackle in her success; step one complete. Now she had to await the arrival of the president of Sugar Rush.

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Yeah, hey guys. Omigod, I am so upset with myself! I really, really wanted to update sooner but I was just so lazy! In truth, I blame Super Paper Mario.**

**And I hate to inform you that I'm heading back to school soon, so I won't be able to post chapters really that often. I sorry :( And if you can't handle me not updating too often, well…**

_**GET USED TO IT!**_

**Ahem…**

**Also, I'm going to see Despicable Me 2 tomorrow :D and as soon as I do, my stories will go on a slight hiatus when I start writing my Despicable Me fic. You can read the trailer right now if you're interested! But yeah, hiatus. Sorry.**

**One more reason as to why I won't be posting as often; I've actually started writing an original novel. My parents know how much I love writing, so they suggested something original. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, and my plan is to get it published so I'm putting a lot of time and effort into it. But this means I won't be putting as much time in my fanfics. This doesn't mean I'm going to completely stop writing them, don't worry! You guys still mean a lot to me, and I won't disappoint you!**

**I hope you guys can understand! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


End file.
